


Active Morning

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [62]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Fondling, Genderbending, Groping, Human, Kissing, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Kissing, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush hates mornings. Except this particular one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Active Morning

Bombrush let out a soft groan when light suddenly poured into the room. He threw a pillow over his eyes in a futile attempt to block out the sun, faintly hearing an annoyed huff.  
  
"Bombrush, it's time to get up."  
  
The older man just groaned again, pulling the pillow from his face and looking up to see Soundwave standing by his side of the bed, peering down at his face. She gave a small, unimpressed look, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"You're like a child in the morning."  
  
"Shut up," he grumbled, sitting up a bit and rubbing his eyes. Shit, he hated mornings... especially Monday mornings. It seemed like a waste to get out of bed and get ready for work... Sometimes, he just didn't feel like going. Truthfully, he wasn't sure how he managed to get up at this time every weekday without killing someone first. He just hated getting out of bed earlier than he wanted to.  
  
Soundwave rolled her eyes at his childish behavior. "You're like this all the time. You've been getting up this early for how long? You think someone of your age would be used to this and in routine."  
  
"I didn't ask you to give me your snappy opinion on my morning attitude."  
  
The younger woman frowned. "I've been dealing with this for two years, Bombrush. Every time you decide to stay over on week nights, I wake up to this lovely attitude."  
  
Bombrush said nothing, giving a small groan as he leaned back into the pillows. She huffed, turning away from him. Well, at least he was up. Now he would just sit there in bed for fifteen minutes before finally forcing himself out of bed. Once he was actually walking around and his mind was active, his attitude more like his regular personality... Though, for her, that wasn't much better, considering he would be trying to feel her up all day.  
  
As she had her back turned to him as she was looking through her drawer for a bra, Bombrush just watched her for a few moments. She was only in a dark red nightgown and blue panties... and she was bending over quite wonderfully as she searched through her drawer, giving the older man a wonderful view of that hot ass of hers.  
  
Oh. Well, now he was certainly awake. Especially his lower half.  
  
Pulling out a dark blue bra that matched her underwear, Soundwave stood up and placed the bra on the counter. She stripped out of her nightgown, letting it fall to the floor. But just as she reached for her bra, two large dark hands suddenly came up and clamped down hard over her breasts. She let out a shocked cry, looking back at her molester. But dark lips suddenly claimed hers, a tongue thrusting inside of her mouth.  
  
Her hands reached up to pull at Bombrush's wrists as he started to massage and fondle with her chest. Bombrush, who was now chuckling into their kiss, leaned down and forced Soundwave to lean down as well, her backside pressed up right against his crotch. Her eyes widened when she felt how hard he was, pulling away from the kiss to glare at the smirking older man.  
  
"You must be joking," she growled.  
  
He laughed. "Not in the slightest."  
  
Moving one of his hands away from her breasts, he slowly trailed it down her soft stomach, causing the woman to shiver and give a small moan. He easily slipped his hand inside the front of her panties, rubbing two fingers against her clitoris, his other hand moving its fingers over the woman's now erect left nipple.  
  
"Ngh!"  
  
"Well, you wanted me to wake up," he purred in her ear. "I'm certainly awake now..."  
  
"We have to get ready for work!" she snarled, weakly struggling to free herself of his grasp. But the assault on her body was far too pleasurable, especially as the fingers at her clit moved to her now wettening pussy, one finger pushing inside the warm opening. "AH!"  
  
"We have to take showers anyway," he murmured. "To make time for this, we can just take one together." He slipped out his hand of her panties to push them off to the side. Then he freed his hard dick from his pajama pants and boxers, easily slamming it into her warm cunt.  
  
Soundwave threw back her head and screamed, but luckily Bombrush moved his hand from her breast to her mouth to cover it up. He chuckled darkly in her ear, biting at the lobe. "Careful with your voice, love... I doubt your sons want to wake up to your screams of pleasure instead of their alarm clocks."  
  
The younger woman moaned heavily into the hand, closing her eyes as the man gripped her hip and proceeded to slam up hard into her wet pussy. She could only moan at the deep thrusting, Bombrush grunting and groaning as her tight walls spasmed around him. Primus, he enjoyed nothing more than being buried deep inside of his gorgeous lover... Especially when she was eagerly (and probably subconsciously) pushing back into his hard thrusts.  
  
"Fuck, no matter what time of the day it is, you're just so fucking sexy," he growled into her ear, sending a shiver down Soundwave's spine. "Every day... Morning, noon, and night... I just want to fuck you senseless."  
  
Soundwave moaned hard at the dark whisper tickling her ear. Primus, this man was an animal. Always wanting to fuck her and cum inside of her... How she had time for anything else, she wondered sometimes. It had only been two years, but she felt like she had had more mind-blowing sex with him than she had ever had with her husband, who she had been married to for ten years...  
  
But Bombrush delivered. Every pounding, every fucking, every single sex act he performed with her was amazing. His thick dick slamming against her deepest part, making her inner walls clench, her breasts pounce, her body demand more... If she weren’t so in control of her own desires, she would probably be addicted to this. And maybe in a way, she was.  
  
As his thrusts became faster, she felt her climax nearing. Bombrush must have been aware of this, pulling her into a deep kiss as his other hand dropped to her hip, slamming up hard against her cervix. She screamed into his mouth, orgasming hard onto the large cock inside of her, walling clamping and clenching around it. It threw the older man into orgasm as well, cumming hard inside of her as he moaned into the woman's sweet moan, pouring all that he had inside of her dripping pussy.  
  
As their climaxes died down, Soundwave slumped back against the older man, panting hard. Bombrush just smiled, planting kisses all across her face. The woman shivered when she felt her stuffed pussy leak, causing her to look down and see their fluids travel down her legs.  
  
She turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. "I'll kill you."  
  
How many times had she said that? He had lost count. Still, the older man smiled. "It's not like you didn't enjoy it."  
  
Her cheeks reddened slightly as she pushed away from him, shuddering when his cock slipped out of her. Bombrush kept her steady though, keeping his hands on her hips to help hold her up.  
  
"Will you get ready for work now?" she said, trying to regain her balance.  
  
"Once we've had our shower, yes."  
  
She frowned slightly, but decided not to argue. Well, it didn't seem like she was going to be able to argue with him about the shower... Once Bombrush was dead set on something, she could almost never change his mind.  
  
Still, it wasn't like she was really complaining about round two.


End file.
